Torn
by alwaysmakorra
Summary: Mako was brooding and mysterious. But Bolin was compassionate and light hearted. And Korra, well, she was torn.
1. Fire

_The fire and the flames, unrelenting, unbearable._

The Fire Ferrets watched on helplessly as their beloved pro-bending arena burnt to the ground. The red and orange flames glowed menacingly in the night sky, and the black smoke was barely visible as it floated and swirled throughout the skies.

"I can't believe this." Bolin said, barely audible above the roar of the flames and the shattering of glass windows around the arena. Pabu, nestled comfortably atop Bolin's shoulder, let out a tiny squeak of sadness.

Korra stared on into the flames, an expression of shock and horror clouded over her face. She nodded slightly, turning to Mako to gauge his reaction. Her heart plummeted into her stomach when she saw the look splayed upon his face.

The grief he felt was nearly undetectable on his face. His mouth was clamped tightly, for fear of letting out a loud, shaking, uncontrollable sob. His eyes were clouded and downcast, hardly any sign of emotion noticeable. He couldn't bare to show how broken he felt. No, not to them, and especially not to Bolin. He had to be strong, if only for him. He focused all his attention on the cold cement floor beneath him, trying to keep it all together. He took deep, heaving breaths, closing his eyes to block out the commotion going on around him. There have been so many memories in that arena. And now, they were all turned to ashes in just a matter of minutes. All the memories, gone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Korra asked gently, placing a hand on Mako's shoulder. She could feel the tenseness in his body, the grief overwhelming him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mako replied, letting out a shaky breath. He relaxed a little when Korra offered her sympathy, feeling a tiny fragment of the sadness leave his body. It was a foreign feeling to him, having someone care about him, especially someone that he's known for such a short time.

"This never should've happened." Tenzin lamented as he came up from behind the three benders.

"And now we have no home." Bolin replied, a hint of fear in his voice. With the arena decimated, the only option for the brothers was to sleep on the streets, just like they did after their parents died. But no, Bolin refused to return to living like peasants: sleeping in the cold and having hardly any food. They needed to find another place to stay, there just had to be a place for them.

"Nonsense, come live with us on the island." Tenzin announced.

Korra widened her eyes in surprise to Tenzin's abrupt gesture. _Bolin and Mako? In my house? _All the possibilities of what could happen were making her head spin.

The bending brothers stood frozen in shock, their eyes wide and their mouths slack. "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" Bolin yelled excitedly.

Tenzin laughed at the brother's excitement, and even Korra was able to crack a smile. In a few moments, Tenzin walked the trio to a small boat waiting by the side of the dock. The three hopped inside while Tenzin stood at the front, sending gusts of air to propel them away from the burning arena. She hadn't noticed at first, hadn't felt a thing, but somehow by the time the boat had arrived at the island, Mako's head had found its way into Korra's lap.


	2. Falling

Another Borra/Makorra fanfic for you guys! I'll try updating this one more often, hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Korra, wakey wakey!"

Bolin hovered over a slumbering Korra, his eyes passing over her peaceful face, her pink – and kissable – lips, and the rest of her body. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the window as the sun rose over Republic City. He slowly removed the rest of the covers off the bed, exposing the entirety of Korra's body. Reaching out, he began massaging the Avatar's thigh, in an effort to awake her.

Fortunately, his actions succeeded in producing a reaction from Korra, as she gently stirred, her eyes cracking open and landing instantly on Bolin.

"Hey, Bo," she greeted with a friendly smile on her face. She immediately noticed the earthbender's hand placed on the top of her right thigh, but made no move to displace it.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin removed his hand from Korra's thigh, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He could only hope to Agni that she hadn't thought much of his actions. Sure, he was crazy for Korra – she was just about the most amazing girl he'd ever met – but he wasn't ready to get so intimate with her.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Korra jumped out of bed, energy already filling her entire body. She grabbed Bolin's hand, sending jolts of excitement up the earthbender's arm, and pulled him out of the room and towards the island's dining room.

The two arrived in a fit of giggles – they were competing to see who could do a better Tahno impersonation – into the dining room, where they found Pema, Tenzin, and the kids already seated at the table, scarfing down full plates of food.

"Good morning you two," Pema greeted them, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Wait, where's Mr. Firebender?" Meelo asked, his eyes growing wide as he looked around the room, as if he was expecting Mako to burst out any second.

"Oh, he's still sleeping. Mr. Team Captain appreciates his sleep after all." Bolin answered, taking a seat next to Korra at the table. His fingers accidentally brushed against Korra's as he knelt down, his hairs on the back of his neck rising in nervousness.

"Ugh, I'll go wake him up." Korra got up from the carpeted floor as she made her way towards the open doorway. "Just go ahead and eat you guys, Mako and I will just catch up later." With that, she exited the room, leaving a disappointed Bolin at the table. He could never understand exactly _why _Korra was still trying to go after Mako. Yes, the two kissed, but if Mako really did have strong feelings for the Avatar, then he would've ended his relationship with Asami already. But he didn't, in turn giving Bolin the opportunity to get closer to Korra. _If she would just spend some more time with me instead of Mako_.

Korra made her way into the men's wing of the island, walking through the bright hallway until she reached the firebender's room. Without bothering to knock, she barged into the room, finding Mako splayed haphazardly across his bed.

"Hey, Mr. Team Captain, rise and shine." Korra shoved Mako, nearly throwing him off the bed entirely.

Mako groaned, opening his eyes to find Korra standing by the side of the bed. Fearing that she would cause him physical pain if he refused to wake up, he got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Okay, okay I'm up."

Korra smiled in satisfaction, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Good, because everybody's waiting for us in the dining room."

Mako nodded in reply, swinging himself up and out of the rumpled bed. As he took a step forward, he didn't notice the small pillow lying on the floor, and face planted straight onto the ground.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Mako – seemingly in slow motion – fly forward onto the floor. Throwing her head back, her hair rippling down her back, a booming laugh escaped her lips. She rushed over to Mako's side, her sides still splitting in laughter, and knelt down beside him.

"You're such a clutz, Mako." In a caring gesture, Korra brushed some hair out of the firebender's eyes.

"Quiet, _Uhvatar._" Mako replied teasingly as he tried to imitate Tahno's nickname for Korra.

"Don't you dare call me that."

"I can do whatever I want." A coy smile played at the contour's of his face, and he reached out to Korra, grabbing her waist and tickling her.

Peals of laughter bounded around the room as Korra tried to free herself from Mako's strong grasp. Once Korra had finally pinned Mako's hands to the floor, she found herself straddling the firebender's hips.

A long silence filled the room, as neither person knew how to handle the situation. Mako looked into Korra's eyes, feeling captivated by her shining orbs of blue. He knew he was still with Asami, but he could not shake the strong – yet strange – attachment he felt to Korra.

In a swift move, Mako closed the gap between him and Korra, as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks guys!


End file.
